The Cancelled Party
by wandgirl
Summary: CHAPTER7 already! Ron admits his feelings but what if Hermione refuse him? Will Draco have enough time to win her heart or will she lose Ron forever? Don't judge it until you read the latest chapter. Better than it sounds, trust me! Please read&review!
1. Invitation for the Burrow

**A/N: This isn't really all about Ron and Hermione's romance. Well I need your patience. Just read this from the very first chapter and everything will flow thoroughly. Ron-Hermione-Draco but of course I'm in favor of our RH. As for Harry, there will be Ginny and Cho but I haven't decided who'll succeed. Please don't blame me for errors... I'm only a student and on my teens. I'll tell you my age sometime. Please R&R!**

**Chapter 1**

**INVITATION FOR THE BURROW**

Harry Potter, the boy who lived, went back to his so-called 'home'. Number four Privet Drive's house went very quiet. Aunt Petunia kept shooting Harry dirty looks. Harry just bowed his head feeling ashamed. He still couldn't believe what Dumbledore told him last June. This place – this very place was the safest? Through all those years he lived here, he only wanted one thing – to get out of here. Harry decided to go upstairs as the darkness kept creeping. He really felt tired all day. Everyday went by and he still cleans and cleans this house. He was better than a house elf! Month of July will soon wave goodbye and hello to August.

"Tomorrow, I'll wake up early for trimming Aunt Petunia's bed of flowers." Harry said to himself and ran upstairs.

Dudley, who was watching t.v., threw the pillow to his head.

"Aww!" yelled Harry.

"Poor little Harry." Dudley insulted, "No friends to fight for you. You're still at your ruddy-school? I prayed last summer for you to be expelled, you know."

"Lucky, I am then," Harry smirked, "How can you still say that? It's because of you why I got that hearing. I should've left you with those dementors. Oh don't worry they won't eat you – they'll just kiss you..."

Dudley felt himself turned red. He stood and about to punch Harry straight into his face but Uncle Vernon suddenly arrived from nowhere and held Dudley's arm.

"What's the problem Dudders?" asked Uncle Vernon.

"That boy insults me!" Dudley protested, "Don't give him his dinner, Dad!"

"I'm warning you boy. One wrong move." warned Uncle Vernon.

"Stop it Vernon." called Aunt Petunia.

Harry got confused. What's this, Aunt Petunia saving him? He could be dreaming! He closed his eyes and shook his head. He opened it and realized it was true.

"Go to bed, Harry" Aunt Petunia ordered.

"O-ok."

Harry turned back and dashed toward his room. He slammed the door slowly and jumped to bed. He closed his eyes and smiled.

"I can't believe this." He thought.

The next day, first day of August, the weather looked fine. Harry was awakened by strange noise downstairs. Before that, he had been dreaming about his godfather smiling at him. Sirius waved him goodbye and joined James and Lily. Harry, in his dreams, kept calling his name and ran towards him the suddenly –

CLANG. BANG. WHOOSH.

Harry opened his eyes and shouted, "SIRIUS!" He blinked and stood. What's going on downstairs? Why everyone was shouting? He flew downstairs. There, he didn't notice his jaw dropped.

"I'll roast that owl!" shouted Uncle Vernon as Pig swooshed at the top of his head.

"Get off!" Dudley shouted with his hands waving in air.

"It's all his fault-"Uncle Vernon helped Dudley get rid of Pig.

"Go away!" screamed Aunt Petunia running in circles bumping on walls.

Pig stopped chasing Aunt Petunia and finally turned its head to Harry. Harry didn't know what to do. Will Pig attack him? He closed his eyes tight, his eyeglasses slipped from the bridge of his nose. As he closed it, he imagined Sirius again. Tears started flowing down his cheeks but suddenly something landed into his right shoulder. He opened his eyed and wiped the tears quickly.

"Pig, behave yourself." Harry picked the letter from Ron at Pig's beak. Pig flew towards Harry's room.

"I recognized that owl." Frowned Uncle Vernon, "Read the letter loud."

Harry read the letter from Ron. "Ok, ok. It's from my best friend, Ron Weasley, remember him? His father came here two years ago. Short letter, it says:

Harry,

Well sorry, I'm in a hurry can't make this one longer. Mum and Dad were very stubborn. Can you spend the rest of your vacation here in the Burrow? Hermione's already here. Dad, Hermione and I will go there by Floo Powder. Tell your relatives to open the fireplace or else we'll get stuck. We'll arrive at exactly one o'clock in the afternoon. See ya!

Ron

"So?" asked Harry, "Can I go?"

"What? Those – those – people like you, again?" Uncle Vernon's body trembled.

"Yes. Aunt Petunia?" Harry turned to his aunt, "Can I go?'

"S-sure, Harry." Aunt Petunia said flatly, "How will they get here? Flying cars?

Brooms? Fire place? I don't wanna mess with them. What will our neighbors say?"

"Don't worry they'll come by Floo Powder at the fireplace." Harry smiled.

"Don't allow him, Dad. The house will be in ruins!" Dudley protested.

"N-no." Harry quickly answered before Uncle Vernon could, "Just open the fireplace. Everything will be alright. Mr. Weasley works for the Ministry of Magic. I've told you that last year. People like 'us' have that kind of government. He won't allow anyone of you to get hurt."

"Ok. One o'clock?" asked Uncle Vernon, "They won't come in time."

"They will."

"Whatever!" Uncle Vernon sat at the sofa, "As long as you'll leave this house earlier before your term starts. We'll be able to get rid of you now. Pack your things!"

"Thank you!" Harry went back into his room. He forgot all about Sirius. He should admit the truth. Anyway, hours later and he'll be with his friends again. He didn't notice his stomach telling him to eat.


	2. Strange Appearance

**A/N: RH idea starts here and everything will follow. Please add this to your Favorite Stories because I'll post the next chapter very soon. Draco will appear later. I've already planned it! Want some clue? Later, after I've posted chapter3 I'll tell you. I thank my first two reviewers.**

**AmyChris – you rock! Thanks a bunch!**

**the girl at the rockshow – the Dursleys are good to Harry now that Dumbledore is watching them**

**Chapter 2:**

**STRANGE APPEARANCE**

At the Burrow, everyone became excited seeing Harry again. They sat at the dining table happily. Everyone was there except Percy, Bill and Charlie. They ate their lunch quietly. Mr. Weasley was seated at the end of the table, Mrs. Weasley at his right, Fred at his left, George beside Fred and the Ron; Ginny beside her mother and then opposite of Ron was Hermione. Few minutes later, everyone was finished eating.

"Ron, Hermione, come on." Mr. Weasley stepped beside the fireplace.

Ron stood first and offered his hand when Hermione was about to stand.

"Thanks, Ron." Hermione smiled. Ron blushed slightly,

Ginny giggled. Even Fred and George noticed Ron's face blushing.

"Mum, can't we go?" asked Fred.

"No." Mrs. Weasley answered simply.

"Then we'll Apparate – " George smirked.

"I forbid you, two." Mrs. Weasley raised an eyebrow, "Disobey me and forget you dinner!"

"Fine!" the twins both answered.

"That's enough." Mr. Weasley opened a pot with glittering powder inside. "Ron, you first."

Ron stepped forward, took a handful of Floo Powder, threw it to the fire and shouted, "Number Four, Privet Drive!" In a matter of seconds, the fire went green, rose higher then came back to normal without Ron.

"Hermione!" called Mr. Weasley.

Hermione never traveled with Floo Powder before. Her hands shivered as she took the powder and threw into the fire, "Number Four, Privet Drive!"

Hermione appeared at the Dursley's fireplace. She saw Ron standing with Harry and then another second –

WHOOSH.

Mr. Weasley appeared, "Good Afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Dursley and to you also Dudley, isn't it? Very – er – "how would he greet Dudley? Can't find a word that will please him, "handsome boy."

Uncle Vernon smiled weakly, "Excuse me, who are you? You're not surely his daughter. Your hair isn't red." He pointed Hermione.

"Oh, Hermione Granger." Hermione held out her hand but Uncle Vernon stared at it in disgust.

"Most intelligent witch in our year." Ron added.

Aunt Petunia went to the kitchen and then came back quickly, "Most intelligent? Granger?" she smiled at her widely, "No wonder. You do have sense in fashion unlike people – people like you – wearing weird clothes."

"I'm Muggle-born. Your house is nice. It's very tidy." Hermione went behind Ron's back and looped her arms around his.

"Muggle-born? I knew that! Your parents are – are – normal, unlike Harry!" Dudley sneered. "But you're the most intelligent witch in your year. Great!"

"Well, I think we have to go." said Mr. Weasley.

The Dursleys stepped backwards. Uncle Vernon whispered to Dudley, "Don't touch anything from them."

Mr. Weasley heard it and laughed, "Don't worry. My naughty sons aren't here. Just Ron and Hermione – Harry's best friends. Where's your trunk Harry?"

"Upstairs." Harry replied, "I'll get it."

"Don't bother." Smiled Mr. Weasley, he took out his wand, which made the Dursleys gasped and shouted, "_Accio trunk_!"

Harry's trunk flew towards them. The Dursleys stared at them in amazement.

"Let's go." said Harry.

"Anyone of you won't say even goodbye, again?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Good luck, my dear cousin!" Dudley sneered again.

Harry forced himself to smile. Hermione stepped into the fireplace then vanished. Next was Ron and then Harry. Finally, Mr. Weasley

**A/N: Any reactions? Suggestions? Comments? Please review. Be kind. Thank you in advance!**


	3. News from the Daily Prophet

A/N: Hello fellow writers! I love this chapter I wrote. I hope you'll like this. Well, everything in their fourth year's Yule Ball comes back in their mind. Ron had the worst memory of it, remember? I bet she likes Hermione. JK Rowling said that there's really "something" between them. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3:**

**NEWS FROM THE DAILY PROPHET**

They finally arrived at the Burrow. Nothing had changed. The Weasleys' house still remains the same like before. Harry took off his glasses and wiped it by his shirt and wore it again. He looked around and into nobody's surprise, Mrs. Weasley embraced him.

"Harry, dear!" Mrs. Weasley almost squeezed Harry's shoulders, "How's your vacation."

"Er – fine." Mrs. Weasley released Harry.

"Enjoy your summer vacation here." Mrs. Weasley turned back, "Ok. You can now go with Ron and Hermione."

Harry beamed widely at his best friends. The twins suddenly appeared in front of Harry.

"You're Apparating here inside?" Harry asked confusedly.

"Doesn't matter." Fred answered, "Want to know the latest in our joke shop?"

""No, not now." Harry replied, "Maybe sometime. I missed my friends."

"Ok, if that's what you want." George smiled, "We understand."

Ron led Harry and Hermione into his room to talk privately. They entered the room and they sat in Ron's bed.

"So?" Ron and Hermione asked.

"So?" Harry repeated.

"Are you alright?" Hermione continued.

"Yeah." Harry pretended to look out the window. He knew what she meant.

"I believe, you already forgotten about - " Ron paused, "Sirius' death."

"I supposed." Harry replied. "Well, what's new in the wizarding world? I don't want to look innocent, you know."

Hermione giggled. Ron nudged her at elbow. Hermione covered her mouth trying to hide her smile from Ron.

"What's the matter?" Harry laughed.

"Viktor wrote me last week." Hermione stopped giggling, "Oh, Harry! You don't know how happy I am! I'm going to see him again! Here." Hermione handed a piece of newspaper from her pocket. It was a very short article cut from the Daily Prophet.

Harry rolled his eyes into the short article and seconds later, smile can be seen from his face. "Wow! This is great! When this one will going to take place Hermione?"

"Well, it's a big surprise." Hermione eyed Ron suspiciously, "No idea, Harry but I'm really excited. What's up Ron? You know what Harry? He has been acting like that since I told him yesterday."

"Writing to Vicky all over summer?" Ron forced a smile, "No wonder you're acting strange." It's he, who acts strange, right?

Harry stared at the article for a few seconds.

_**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE,**_

**_BACK AS HOGWART'S HEADMASTER_**

**_After being replaced by Professor Dolores Umbridge for a few weeks, Professor Albus Dumbledore returned before June ended. Students rejoiced for his come back. During the time he's gone, parents of students sent Ministry of Magic lots of Howlers for replacing him. Now that he returned as Hogwart's Headmaster, parents stopped bothering the Ministry but instead, wrote the Headmaster's office. "I thank people who gave their trust a hundred percent to me." Dumbledore said when we asked his reaction, "As a token of thanks, I'll be having a big party. Anyone may visit not only children but also parents are welcome."_**

**_Hogwarts' alumni are now preparing themselves for the homecoming. The Daily Prophet invites everyone to come as our full support to Professor Albus Dumbledore._**

"It's fun!" screamed Hermione. "Dress robes will be worn again!"

"I can't figure out the _fun_." Ron said in an undertone voice.

"Why not? You're not going to wear your old dress robe, are you?" laughed Hermione.

"Of course not!" shouted Ron. "Fred and George bought me a new one. Thanks to Harry."

"Oh, that's nothing compared to your family's kindness." Harry said.

Harry, Ron and Hermione started to talk about the Yule Ball when they were in fourth year. Harry and Hermione laughed harder talking about Ron's attitude that night but Ron doesn't seem enjoying.

"Remember how many times Padma asked him to dance? Ron sat all night long. Luckily, Parvati and I stopped dancing and a Beauxbatons boy asked her and her twin sister. Padma left Ron." Harry told Hermione.

"I'm really disappointed that night." Hermione said sadly.

"Yeah." Harry agreed, "Fought off with Ron."

"Because of that – Vicky - " Ron said quickly.

"Don't call him Vicky!" Hermione bellowed, "You idolized him since you saw him doing Wronski Feint thing. I can't understand why you've change suddenly."

Ron didn't answer back but look straight into Hermione's eyes. Hermione frowned at him. Oh, if only she knew why! Of course Ron wanted to win her heart too! Ron turned his head to the floor.

"I'm sorry, Ron I've shouted at you." Hermione stroked Ron's back.

"Finally." Harry smiled, "I thought you'll never talk to each other again."


	4. The Scarf and the Cleansweep

A/N: A little bit of HG here. To all readers, please submit a review after you read this. How do you like my fanfic?

**FrEEkyLEEky-piEs – thanks for your advice. I hope you'll read my fanfic everytime I update.**

**x MiSs SuNsHiNe x – thanks, I'm very happy!**

**AmyChris – you're really nice to new members like me. Thanks!**

**Chapter 4:**

**THE SCARF AND THE CLEANSWEEP**

The trio didn't notice the whole week went by. They enjoyed every day of it. One day, they decided to walk around the Burrow with Ginny. It was in the afternoon and the sun doesn't hurt much. Ron insisted or rather forced Ginny to come and walk with them.

"Ginny, what's that thing on your pocket?" Hermione pointed a box peeking out of Ginny's pocket.

Ginny's eyes widened and pushed the box immediately. "Nothing."

"I think I knew that one" Ron grinned to Ginny.

"What is it, Ron?" asked Hermione curiously.

Ginny raised an eyebrow to Ron.

"I think – " Ron grinned more widely, "I forgot it."

Ginny sighed. Harry laughed.

"Oh, come on! Tell me! Tell us!" Hermione said, "Is it something private?"

"We have to leave Harry and Ginny alone then I'll tell you." Ron looked like a clown.

Hermione and Ron walked out of sight leaving both Ginny and Harry alone. Ginny walked sideways from Harry.

"H-Harry..." Ginny blushed hotly, "I want to give you this." She pulled out the box peeking out of her pocket and handed it to Harry without looking into his eyes.

"What's this?" Harry shook the box.

"Open it." Ginny turned back, "Hope you like it."

Harry opened the box and picked something soft and thick inside. His eyes widened and held the cloth higher.

"Wow, Ginny!" Harry gasped.

Ginny turned quickly to him, "You like it?"

"Why did you give this scarf to me?" Harry asked. The scarf was green in color exactly the color of his eyes with a letter _H _at the end of it, which appeared to have embroidered by the use of hands.

"My birthday present for you." Ginny smiled, "Belated Happy Birthday!"

"You did this _H_?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Ginny's face turned pink.

"Er – thanks." Harry smiled.

"Hope you'll use it when the snow begins to fall." Ginny returned his smile by smiling back, "I'd be happy to see it."

Meanwhile, Hermione and Ron walked silently without looking at each other. Ron kept glancing secretly at Hermione. Hermione didn't notice that because she was busy looking at the surroundings.

"Uhm... Ron?" Hermione started.

"Why?" Ron replied. His heart beating so fast, will Hermione notice it?

"What's that box on Ginny's pocket?" Hermione continued, "Have you forgotten why we left them? Tell me, Ron."

"Oh, that," Ron's spirit dropped, "is for Harry. Ginny has been sewing a green fabric – hiding it from me."

"What's that green fabric?" Hermione continued to ask.

"It's narrow, a scarf, I'm sure." Ron answered, "She said she bought that for Harry but I don't understand why she's sewing it."

"Isn't it obvious she really likes Harry?" Hermione smiled at Ron.

"You're right." Ron felt cold sweats falling from his forehead.

Hermione and Ron returned to the house after feeling tired. They headed the dining room to drink some water. There, they found Harry and Ginny clutching their broomsticks.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked before Harry and Ginny leave the house.

"Playing Quidditch, wanna join?" smiled Ginny.

"Sure!" Ron grabbed his Cleansweep from the back of the door.

"I'll just follow." Hermione said, "I'll drink first."

"Ok." Ginny opened the door, mounted her broom and kicked.

Harry followed and shouted, "We're just around here!"

Hermione turned back and picked up a glass to fill with water. Ron didn't move and watched Hermione. Hermione finished drinking and surprised to see Ron waited for her.

"I thought – I thought - " Hermione began.

Ron smiled sweetly, "You don't have a broom."

"I knew that." Hermione walked towards him.

"If I've gone with them, how will you find us?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." Hermione smiled weakly, "If I only have the talent to fly with a broom, I can join you flying right now. I've never flown with one. Watching you and Harry flying is like flying with you."

"Hermione..."

"Go with them, Ron." Hermione said, "Don't waste your time with me."

Ron looked at his feet. 'What am I going to do? I don't want to go without you. I'm not wasting my time here. I'd rather be with you.'

"Why do my closest friends knew how to fly?" Hermione laughed, "Harry, Ginny, Viktor and you."

'Viktor again.' Ron thought, "Let's go." He grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her outside. They went out of the house. Ron climbed into his broom. Hermione waved her hand meaning goodbye. Ron grinned at her.

"Do you think I'll just leave you here alone?"

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"Come on, Hermione." Ron replied, "Don't be afraid."

"Y-you mean fly with that broom?" Hermione gasped.

"Exactly."

Hermione climbed into the broom. "Wow! Where can I hold onto?"

"Wherever you like." Smiled Ron, "onto the stem, if you like."

"Let's fly, shall we?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"If that's what you want." Ron kicked the grass, the Cleansweep rose twenty feet high at a short time.

Hermone screamed and embraced Ron's waist, "Cleansweep is nothing compared to the Nimbus2000 and Firebolt right? I don't know how Harry can handle it. My stomach is in circles!"

"I thought you've flown with Buckbeak when we're in third year." Ron laughed, "Buckbeak is faster!"

"Buckbeak has a massive body and enormous wings, you know." Hermione tightened her arms around Ron's waist and buried her face into his shoulders, "Unlike this thin broomstick!"

Ron didn't answer back. He stared at Hermione's arms around his, her body next to him. 'I don't wanna go down, I hope this would last forever...' he thought again.

A/N: What a long chapter! Almost half of it was HG. To signed readers, please review. To those who aren't signed, please review too.


	5. A Day in Diagon Alley

A/N: Hello! I'm back! Here's the new chapter you're waiting for. I'm thankful I haven't received any reactions telling me my grammar was wrong. It's embarrassing for me because I'm not used in talking English but we have that subject in school. Our language here is related to Spanish but a bit different... it's because I'm a Filipino. Ok, enough from myself, here's the story:

**Chapter 5:**

**A DAY IN DIAGON ALLEY**

A warm, sunny morning greeted the Burrow one day. Mrs. Weasley prepared the breakfast while the kids were sleeping. She flicked her wand and the plates, spoons, forks, glasses and bowls arranged themselves around the table. Mrs. Weasley went room by room knocking, "Breakfast is ready."

Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron went downstairs with Fred and George. They found Mr. Weasley sitting next to his meal. The children sat in their chairs. Everybody now was eating his or her meal.

"Harry, Hermione dear," Mrs. Weasley smiled, who made Harry and Hermione looked up, "I'm going to Diagon Alley today. Want me to buy your books?"

"Diagon Alley?" Ginny repeated, "Mum can't I come with you?"

"Why Ginny?" Mr. Weasley asked, "It depends on your mother."

"I'm meeting my friend Luna Lovegood." Ginny smiled.

"Ok." Smiled Mrs. Weasley, "How about you there?" she looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Sure!" they answered in chorus

Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny traveled to Diagon Alley by Floo Powder. Diagon Alley was crowded everywhere they go. Mrs. Weasley left the kids and will meet them after she bought the school stuffs. The kids wandered around until they met Luna.

"Ginny!" called Luna, "How are you?"

"Fine." Ginny smiled and turned to Ron, "I'll just walk around with her. Don't worry I'll come back." She left with Luna.

Hermione brushed her hair with her fingers when someone shouted.

"Hermione!"

The trio turned their heads into the voice's direction.

"Dean! Seamus!" Ron shouted.

Dean and Seamus walked forward and joined them.

"Oooh! You looked pretty today." Dean greeted Hermione."

Hermione, who was wearing pink long sleeves and a knee-length skirt, smiled at him, "Well – thanks!"

"Aside from Viktor, Dean noticed your looks." Harry grinned, "What do you think, Ron?"

"Uh..." Ron's ears went red, "Y-yeah. P-pretty."

"Bye for now fellow Gryffindors." Seamus said, "See you around guys! Just be careful. I saw Malfoy here a while ago."

Dean and Seamus left. Harry, Ron and Hermione continued walking into the shops. They were entering the shops one by one.

"What's going on there?" Harry pointed a group of girls pushing each other in a nearby store.

The three entered the crowded store full of girls. Hermione's eyes glittered.

"I didn't know there's a store like this here." She said excitedly.

The store wasn't big but full of stuffs for girls. Hermione pushed herself into the crowd to check something in there. Harry and Ron stayed motionless watching the girls fought each other.

"Stupid thing to do." Ron laughed, "Fighting each other to buy the item. What's different with it anyway? – OUCH!"

"Can you please go out if you're not buying anything?" a girl with short blonde hair bumped Ron. "You're blocking the way."

"Fine!" Ron roared.

Harry and Ron went out of the store and waited Hermione for minutes. Finally, after a bunch of girls went out, Hermione came out with a ribbon in her hand.

"Harry, Ron, take a look at this." Hermione held out a scarlet ribbon and handed over to Harry.

Harry frowned at the ribbon, "How much is this?"

"Affordable." Hermione smiled at them, "Five Knuts."

"This looks like an ordinary Muggle ribbon." Harry said.

"Wrong." Hermione snatched the ribbon and tied her hair in a ponytail.

"What's different?" Ron laughed.

"Look." Hermione turned back showing them her hair, "See? I love it."

Ron's jaw dropped. The ribbon was sparkling while the ribbon formed different knots until Hermione tapped it. It stopped forming knots and stayed in a heart-shaped ponytail.

Hermione walked in front of them from a store to another. Ron kept looking at her. Honestly, boys on their way kept waving at Hermione. Harry noticed Ron's stares at Hermione. He nudged Ron, which made Ron jumped.

"W-what?" Ron asked avoiding Harry's eyes.

"Hermione, is it?" Harry grinned.

"What?" Ron asked again. 'Did he notice? I'm so stupid!'

Harry opened his mouth to answer back but closed it immediately. Hermione turned to the two boys.

"Why you two are so slow?"

Harry smiled at Hemione, put his left hand at Ron's shoulder and squeezed. Ron winced.

"Is there any problem, Ron?" Hermione looked at him.

"Nothing." Ron smiled.

"I've got an idea!" Hermione said brightly, "This is a bit embarrassing guys. We'll have a hard time searching each other if we lost, right? Let's walk hand in hand, shall we?"

"What?" exclaimed Harry, "You mean I'll walk with my hand with Ron? Are you nuts?"

Ron nodded.

Hermione laughed, "No! Of course not! Ok. To be easier, I'll hold your hands." Ron and Harry stared at each other and then back to Hermione. "Fine! Fine! Fine! I'll stop this rubbish!" She turned back.

"Wait!" Harry called, "We agree. We don't want to offend you."

"But H-Harry..." Ron started but Harry hushed him.

Hermione looped her arms around Harry's and Ron's. Harry was in her left and Ron was in right. "I think I have to do my hair like this." She removed the ponytail and tied it like a headband.

**A/N: I know some of you didn't like this chapter. For me, it's really nonsense but there is a big connection between this and the next chapter. Very strange when it comes to Ron.**


	6. Expect the Unexpected

A/N: Here comes Draco. He should be rude and selfish but I can't make him like that here. There's a big question in my mind. Sirius died and Harry was left alone aside from his Muggle relatives. What if JKR entered another character as Harry's relative?

mmelbear – thanks! I'm really happy about your review.

Cia-Spinnet – add this to your favorites.

AmyChris – it's nice having a friend here... thanks for the reivews!

Chapter 6:

EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED

The three walked around happily but Ron was obviously showing he's annoyed. They passed different shops then suddenly Harry stopped walking.

"I thought you'll hold our hands and act like our mother." Harry smirked, "But now you're dragging us like overgrown teddy bears."

"I realized it's really embarrassing." Hermione smiled.

"I prefer this." Ron finally spoke and eyed Harry.

"Ha, ha! I wonder if Cho is here –"Harry said then –

"HARRY!"

Harry turned his head into the voice's direction and saw Cho in a beautiful outfit.

"Nice to see you here, Harry." Cho smiled and kissed Harry's cheek.

Harry pulled his arm from Hermione, which shows Ron and Hermione were the only ones with arms looped to each other." I haven't apologized about the Valentine's Day thing. There's really nothing going on between Hermione and me. I'll make it up with you now."

"I love that. "Cho smiled again and turned to Hermione, "Hello Hermione and Ron."

"Hello!" they both replied.

"You two?" Cho asked. She held her fingers high and crossed the two of it. "You know. Oh! You two! How foolish I am! I've envied Hermione before but not now because she's with Ron already – "

"No!" Hermione exclaimed and pulled her arm from Ron, who blushed slightly, "It's not what your thinking, Cho."

"She's right." Ron said trembling, "We've got a little game."

"I see..." Cho nodded but didn't believe them, "So Harry, how will you make it up?"

"Well that's a surprise." Harry grabbed Cho's hand and walked out of sight leaving his best friends alone without saying goodbye.

Ron turned to Hermione and said, "What now? Go wherever you like. I'll wait for you."

"No." Hermione snapped, "We'll go together."  
  
"Are you serious?"

"What's happening to you, Ron? Very little thing!"

They both walked around with Hermione's arm looped to Ron's again. They entered in a nearby restaurant to eat. They sat on a vacant chair after they've ordered their meal.

"Eat." Hermione said, "You're not eating any."

"We shouldn't be in here." Ron said sharply, "Look around. Couples eating and there is Malfoy with Parkinson!"

Draco and Pansy were eating in a corner without noticing them.

"I don't care Ron." Hermione said angrily, "We're _just friends_! Will you stop acting strange? We've known each other for years, don't treat me like others! Look, I don't know what you're thinking but tell me if you don't want my idea."

Hermione started eating again with tears in her eyes. Ron started too but didn't look at her.

'I made her cry.' Ron thought to himself feeling guilty. 'She was just trying to be kind to me but what did I do? I'm so stupid! It's a dream come true eating here with Hermione without Harry disturbing us. This appears to be our first date but isn't. I made her cry.'

Silence took place until they finished eating and went out of the restaurant. Hermione walked fast still crying. Ron, almost running, followed her.

"I'm sorry Hermione." Ron said then finally Hermione stopped walking.

"Stop pretending!" Hermione shouted.

Ron's heart broke. Hermione ran and left Ron alone. She was in tears and went into a place where few people visit. She sat in a vacant bench and cried. Draco walked alone with a paper bag and noticed a girl with headband crying. He brushed his hair with his hands and then walked towards the girl.

"Hi! Beautiful lady." He sat next to Hermione.

Hermione's face was buried in her hands didn't reply.

"Handkerchief." Draco held his handkerchief.

Hermione lifted her head to accept the handkerchief but instead of smiling, she frowned, "You?"

"Huh? Granger?" Draco stood, "Lost yourself, have you?"

"Don't be silly!" Hermione remarked, "I'm old emough to cry if I lost. Anyway, where's Parkinson? _We_ saw you at the restaurant a while ago..."

"So you admitted you lost yourself!" Draco smirked, "I've met Potter too, you know. He's with Chang. Too bad for you. He doesn't like you – look at yourself!"

Hermione stood too, "You really lost your mind in space! Of course he's with _us _before Cho arrives. Ginny is around with Luna and I'm and I – "she cut off her sentence and fell silent.

"If you're not with Potter or those fifth years, "Draco smirked again, "Who're you eating with at the restaurant?"

Hermione took a deep breath and said, "Ron."

"Ooohhh..." Draco walked around her with his hands on his back, "Ooohhh... Going out with Weasley? I bet he's been dying to eat at that restaurant."

Hermione buried her face again into her palms and sat, "As if he wanted to eat! He kept blaming me for going in there! I don't understand him! It's better to be alone than to be with him!"

Draco blinked and sat beside her again, "Sorry."

"What?" Hermione removed her hands from her face, which was very wet due to tears, "What did you say?"

Draco looked away and held out his handkerchief, "I said I'm sorry. I didn't knew your story."

Hermione didn't pick the handkerchief and frowned at it.

Draco said, "Take it. It doesn't have a curse."

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure."

Hermione grabbed it and smiled at Draco, "Thanks fellow prefect."

They sat there for minutes without talking to each other. After Hermione dried her face, Draco broke the silence.

"I can't believe what am I doing right now." Draco smiled, "Comforting a Muggle-born."

Like an invisible water splashed her, Hermione yanked, 'Muggle-born? He didn't call me a Mudblood.'

"What's the matter?" Draco asked.

"Nothin." Hermione lied, "Well I'll return this to you sometime." She wiped the handkerchief into her eyes.

"It's yours." Draco smiled at her.

"Then thank you!" Hermione put the handkerchief into her pocket. She removed the headband and clipped it on her hair as the ribbon wriggled. "Beautiful ribbon, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Do you think I'll just say 'welcome'?" Draco stood and grabbed her hand, "Now that Ron is away, you girl, shouldn't walk here alone."

"Hey! Where are we going?" Hermione shouted as Draco towed her.

A/N: Lots of unusual things on this chapter. Where did they go? It's up to you. I'll leave them to your imagination... R&R


	7. The Prefects' Compartment

A/N: It's nice to be back! Fellow HP fans, I hope I'll get more reviews because I've already decided how this fic will end. I'm so excited that I've written the chapter 10! Don't be sad because it won't end there. I'm trying to make up my mind if I'll continue this after Ron and Hermione got together or not. Your reviews were the only ones giving me courage to write more. So please review... c",)

**Chapter 7:**

**THE PREFECT'S COMPARTMENT**

Days passed but still Ron and Hermione didn't talk to each other. Harry had a hard time trying to engage in a conversation with them. The two barely nodded everytime Harry asked them. Weeks later and the first of September came. Mrs. Weasley took them to King's Cross Station to ride the Hogwarts Express. They bid farewell and got into the train.

"Don't mind me." Harry said, "Ron, Hermione, go into the prefect's compartment."

"How about you?" Hermione asked.

"I'll be with Ginny." Harry turned to Ginny, who blushed slightly.

"Yes!" Ron threw his hands in the air that made Harry, Hermione and Ginny raised their eyebrows. "Oops!"

"Ok." Hermione turned her heel and ignored Ron.

"Try to talk to her." Ginny whispered to Ron.

Ron hesitated, "Er – Hermione – "

Hermione looked back, "Compartment at the front train, Weasley."

She strode fastly waving to Lavender and Parvati. Ron stared at his feet and thought, 'Weasley... She didn't call me Ron at all..."

Ron followed afterwards. He opened the compartment door and saw three people inside.

"I can't believe you're sitting here with a Mudblood!" yelled Pansy.

"Don't call her Mudblood!" shouted Draco.

"So you're on her side?" Pansy curled her lips, "What did you do to him? Know-it-all Gryffindor Prefect, I know you're smart enough to do some charms!" she turned to Hermione.

"Go out if you can't say good to her." Ordered Draco.

Pansy bumped Ron and kicked the door open. Ron sat opposite of Hermione who was sitting beside Draco.

"Well," finally Hermione spoke,"thanks for that."

"I got on her nerves this time." Draco laughed.

Ron started thinking something to tell Hermione. Why does she keep talking to the Slytherin prefect? Why can't she talk to Ron now? Ron was about to bump his head on the window when something made his mind work. He remembered to apologize for the thing that had happened in Diagon Alley.

"Hermione! I can't take this anymore!" Ron blurted out. Draco watched him by running his eyes from Ron's head to toe. Hermione, on the other hand, smiled. "I really didn't mean to hurt you! Believe me, please. I'm really sorry. Hermione forgive me."

"Sorry, that's all you can say?" Draco asked, "Red-headed boy, pick words that will prove your apology."

Ron felt his temper rose higher, "I'm not talking to you Malfoy. What do you know, huh?" Ron turned to Hermione, "I'm sincere, Hermione."

"How do I know you're saying the truth?" Hermione asked confidently.

'What now? I got to do something!' Ron's mind told him. Then suddenly he lifted his head and smiled at Hermione. He snatched her hand and held it between his hands.

"What are you doing?" Hermione panicked, she can't pull her hand.

"Can you feel it?" Ron asked.

"Yeah."

"How was it?"

"Cold."

"See?" Ron exhaled and let go of Hermione's hand. "I'm that nervous to apologize to you. I'm not making fun, you know."

"Ron..." Hermione smiled sweetly. "I forgive you."

"Really?" Ron asked. "Thank you!"

There was a short moment of silence. Suddenly, Draco spoke.

"My father told me this morning about the party for Dumbledore." He paused; waiting for Ron and Hermione's reaction but no one spoke. Ron looked disappointed while Hermione looked excited. "It's cancelled."

"WHAT?" cried Hermione. Her smile turned into a frown. "No party? No visitors?"

"Exactly." answered Draco.

"No. This can't be!" Hermione protested, "It's not a good joke. It's not funny. There will be a party!"

"With or without a party, there's nothing different." Draco told her.

"There's a big difference!" Hermione yelled. There were small tears in her eyes.

"What's happening to you?" Draco frowned.

"I think I knew it." Ron said throwing Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans in the air and catching it by his mouth. "It's about Vicky."

"Vicky? Who is she?" Draco asked Ron.

"For the millionth time Ron, DON'T CALL HIM VICKY!" Hermione snapped.

"Fine!" Ron said, "You know him, Malfoy. The Durmstrang Champion for the Triwizard Tournament. Viktor Krum, he is."

"Krum? Bulgarian Seeker? Hermione's admirer?" Draco asked.

'He can call her Hermione now. Anyway, as long as he's on my side, not on Krum's.' Ron thought. "Yeah. Krum. Her admirer."

"That boy with thick eyebrows? Are you still in contact with him?" Draco laughed.

"Very filthy mind!" Hermione said, "Stop making fun of him. He's kind and humble. Can't you see the good side? I'm just trying to be friends with him."

"YOU wanted friendship but," Ron smiled, "he wanted MORE than friendship."

"So Rita Skeeter's article isn't a lie." Draco laughed again.

"Stop it." Hermione broke into tears, "I hate you two prefects!"

Oh wait! Hold back your tears." Ron said panickedly, "I'm sorry again."

"Me, too, I'm sorry." Draco smiled he pulled something in his pocket. He threw it to Ron and then to Hermione.

"Gee, thanks!" Ron unwrapped the Chocolate Frog, "Dumbledore again!"

"I forgive you two." Hermione stopped crying and smiled.

**A/N: Signed readers or not in , please review... **


	8. Common Room and Room of Requirement

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for not updating for ages. It's because I FELT DISCOURAGE. Who wouldn't be, if you got no reviews in a chapter? Anyway, I've written this chapter and the following chapters about four months ago before I stopped writing this. I can't bear to read it again, for I can remember about everything from the very beginning I started to post chapter in this site. It makes me feel sad. HP fics isn't my thing. My luck came my way when I started reading and writing CCS (Card Captor Sakura) fics. Now, I realized that I've written this chapter before for people to read it, not to keep it by myself. In my CCS fic, entitled TOGETHER AGAIN, I started writing very long chapters unlike this one for the people who enjoyed reading and keep on reviewing every time I update. That story is a Sakura-Syaoran romance. Please read it, which is absolutely a fic FULL OF ROMANCE. I guarantee that. I hope you do.

**Chapter 8:**

**COMMON ROOM AND ROOM OF REQUIREMENT**

Students changed their outfits into robes. They arrive at Hogwarts and moments later, they entered the Great Hall. The first years were sorted and they sat into their tables. Everybody fell silent after the Sorting Hat sang. Dumbledore stood and spoke.

"Welcome!" he said, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! I believe that many of you really expected me to say this." He rolled his eyes over the sad-looking students and merry-looking first years. "I'm also disappointed when the Minister of Magic announced that we couldn't have the party this year. Having a party means no lessons for a whole week of preparation. Sorry for the cancelled party as many of you expected. For the first years, I got some pointers to say so please listen."

The Great Hall became noisy. Every head was turned to Dumbledore and asked numerous questions.

"Ahem." Dumbledore cleared his throat and everybody fell silent, "Any questions, please raise your hand."

Hermione's hand shot in air and stood. "Professor, why is it cancelled? Why did the Minister of Magic disapproved?"

"Wonderful question, Ms. Granger." Dumbledore smiled, "Mr. Fudge told me that he can't tolerate this rubbish. Hogwarts will be behind the wizarding schools in lessons if this party continued. That's it."

Hermione sat sadly.

"May I continue my pointers?" Dumbledore asked, everyone nodded, "Ok. No one is allowed to go to the Forbidden Forest, first years. Any mess around the corridor isn't allowed, using magic or Muggle-fight, don't be surprised if you see Mr. Filch, the caretaker scold you. Only that. No more, no less. So everybody, enjoy your stay!"

The empty tables were now filled with foods. Everybody ate happily and forgot the cancelled party. Later, the foods were gone and the Prefects lead the students into their Houses. Ron and Hermione walked in front until they reached the Fat Lady.

"Pumpkin Patch." Ron told the first years and the portrait hole swung open. "This is the Gryffindor Common Roon. You can do whatever you like here."

The first years pushed themselves to wander around the Common Room. Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny sat in a corner to talk.

"It's nice to be back here." Harry told them.

"Yeah. I missed our free times doing our homework." Hermione smiled. "With rolls of parchment and quills everywhere. I always expect to see Ron trying to enlarge his handwriting and asking me to give answers every time Professor Binns or Snape asked for a roll of parchment of answers!"

"He always had a trouble in Potions, you know." Harry said, "My least favorite subject."

"Please stop teasing me." Ron finally said, "I'm not as famous as Harry and not as smart as Hermione." He looked away.

"Don't be serous, Ron." Ginny told him kindly, "We're suppose to have a fun time here."

"Fun time?" Ron stood angrily, "Yeah, fun time!" He strode towards the Boys' Dormitory.

"Ron!" Harry ran and followed him.

"Oh, I can't understand him!" laughed Ginny, "He's always cheerful but he's easily offended. That's my brother."

"I think I have to do my prefect duties right now." Hermione stood and pushed the portrait, "See you."

Hermione didn't really have to do her prefect duties at the first day of school. She just wanted to get out of Gryffindor Tower that time. As she walked, the wind blew towards her. She wrapped her arms around her and continued walking. The corridor was very quiet until she heard footsteps.

It was Filch, the caretaker, with Mrs. Norris. Hermione's heart was racing. What would she do now? Prefect duties at the very first day? Good idea. No. Everybody should be in their Towers. It was late in the evening!

She hid herself at a narrow corridor. Filch passed without noticing her. When she faced the corridor where she hid, she bumped on someone. She screamed but the stranger covered her mouth.

"Shh! Filch might come back!" warned the unknown and uncovered Hermione's mouth.

"Who are you?" Hermione trembled as she asked.

The moonlight shone brightly at the stranger's face. "Malfoy." He said.

Hermione sighed, "You frightened me. What are you doing here? On this time?"

"I should be the one to ask you that." Draco smiled, "I'll be meeting someone at the Great Hall."

"Well, Rin is angry again." Hermione said sadly, "I decided to walk around."

"Go back to your Dormitory. I'll meet Crabbe and Goyle first." Draco told her, "You'll be lost. It's dark here."

"I'll return later – " Hermione had stepped on a round marble which resulted the wall to swung. Hermione grabbed Draco's robes as the wall tuned clockwise.

As a result, they were now at the other side of the wall. It was very cold inside. It was a small circular room enough for them to play board games. There's a small window above the wall and no furniture or anything. Just the room alone.

"What's this?" Draco blurted out.

"I don't know." Hermione replied, "Why I haven't noticed this room earlier when Filch hunts me? It's too dirty to sit here on the floor. This isn't a classroom but I wish there's a chair for me to sit."

"I've found it!" yelled Draco, "I should tell Crabbe and Goyle. I'll go first to the kitchen." He tuned back towards the door – the wall where they entered. He became quiet and tapped Hermione, who wiped the dirty floor by her hand.

"Why?" Hermione faced him and smiled.

"Th-that chair," Draco pointed an elegant-looking chair in front of them. "wasn't there when we entered, right?"

"Good for you," Hermione walked towards the chair and sat, "You need this."

"What?" Draco frowned, "I don't need that. I need this room. You're the one who needs that. You said that earlier, remember?"

Hermione stopped dead for a moment and think deeply. After a few seconds, she laughed. "I remember this room. I've been in here last year. I can't believe I entered this right now!"

"What?" Draco sat on the dusty floor, "And what are you doing on this dusty room? Hiding from Filch?"

Hermione's eyes didn't meet Draco's. "I was – I was – it's none of your business." She said in panic. Certainly sure, she's been here when she's in fifth year. "Of course I'm studying my lessons privately. This is the Room of Requirement, don't you know that?"

"Room of Requirement," Draco repeated, "How can you study here? No light, no table, no chair, no books and a small creaky window."

"You don't understand. Just think of the place you need and it will appear! For instance, you really needed to got to the bathroom but it's still in the fifth floor, you'll find this room." Hermione said in a matter of fact.

"Oh!" laughed Draco, "I'm planning to have snacks on an abandoned room with Crabbe and Goyle but I can't find one. I understand now! I needed this circular room and you said you need a chair."

"Exactly." Hermione smiled, "But I won't need this anymore. I'll return to my Dormitory. Good luck to you." She pushed the wall and it turned clockwise again. They were both on the corridor again.

They walked until they reached the end of the corridor to go back on their Dormitories. They were talking and laughing all the way happily. Unfortunately, Ron was also walking into their direction resulting them to meet.

Ron's eyes almost popped out. "Hermione, why are you with him?"

"We met along the corridor on the seventh floor." She said simply.

"You seem like enjoying." Ron said, "Well, Malfoy, enjoy your nighttime stroll."

He ran towards the Gryffindor Tower again. Hermione ran too and followed him. Draco was left alone with a smirk on his face.

**A/N: **I hope at least a single person will review. Please REVIEW!!! And read my other fics too.


End file.
